ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepper Ann's 1st Movie/Soundtrack
Pepper Ann's 1st Movie: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack (also known with an alternative title as Pepper Ann's 1st Movie: New Songs From the Hit Movie and More...) is the soundtrack to Walt Disney Pictures' Academy Award-winning 2002 animated musical teen comedy film Pepper Ann's 1st Movie, ''directed by Brenda Chapman. It was released by Walt Disney Records and Columbia Records on May 13, 2002 on CD and audio cassette. It contains songs from the movie written and performed by Kathleen Wilhoite, Felicia Barton, Anne Hathaway, Amanda Dianne Foutley and ''Prince of Egypt ''director Brenda Chapman and an original musical score composed by Mark Mothersbaugh with country singer Lee Ann Womack, as well as the film's theme song "Hangin' Out with Pepper Ann", performed by pop-punk group Simple Plan featuring Avril Lavigne. It also features new music from Toby Keith, Smash Mouth, Shaggy and Rayvon, Aaron Carter, Krystal Marie Harris, P!nk, Lee Ann Womack, Amanda Dianne Foutley and the Backstreet Boys. The soundtrack also features four new original songs written and recorded specifically for the film: the film's director Brenda Chapman performing "How I Became the Fresh Maryann of Bel-Air" (that samples the end credits version of the original "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" theme song), Myra performing "Pepper Ann's Got the Beat" (a take on her cover of Martha and the Vandellas' "Dancin' In the Street" from ''Recess: School's Out!), "No One's Cooler Than Pepper Ann", performed by Princess Diaries actress Anne Hathaway with country singer Reba McEntire and "Pepper Ann" (from the episode "Mash Into Me"), performed by Wendie Malick, Annie actress Aileen Quinn, Jodi Benson (the voice of Ariel from The Little Mermaid), Prince of Egypt director Brenda Chapman and Donna Paige O'Hara (the voice of Belle from the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast), as well as Madonna performing another new original song written for the film, titled "Whatever Makes You Feel Like a Maryann" (which also happens to be Brenda Chapman as Maryann's theme song), which plays during the film's closing credits. Also featured on this soundtrack is the Baha Men's "Who Let the Pepper Ann Out?" (the movie's take on their hit song "Who Let the Dogs Out?)", the classic 80s hit "Rockin' Into the Danger Zone", performed by Kenny Loggins from the 1986 Paramount film Top Gun ''and a new extended and revamped movie mix version of the classic Pepper Ann main title theme, titled "Pepper Ann Main Theme (the Extended 2002 Movie Mix Version)", performed by Bowling for Soup with vocals from country-pop singer LeAnn Rimes and the film's star Kathleen Wilhoite. In 2003, the film won the Academy Award for Best Original Score and Best Original Songs in a Motion Picture (for "Pepper Ann" and "No One's Cooler Than Pepper Ann"). It is the best-selling soundtrack album for an animated film in the United States with over 7 million copies sold, with 4,934,000 copies sold in 2002 and 2003, and also one of the biggest selling albums from Walt Disney Records ever, along with the soundtrack to "The Princess Diaries." Background and release On February 3, 2007, Walt Disney Records released a new remastered, expanded and "Disney Chann-ified" deluxe edition version of the ''Pepper Ann's 1st Movie soundtrack to help promote the film's new "10th Pepper Ann-iversary" re-release, with two new bonus tracks including Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers with Amanda Dianne Foutley performing a new "pop-rock" version of the classic Pepper Ann main title theme and "Lovin' These Pepper Ann and Maryann Things That You Do", an urban-infused pop-rap track performed by That's So Raven co-stars Raven-Symone and Anneliese van der Pol featuring Kyle Massey and Adrienne Bailon from the Cheetah Girls. Chart performance The Pepper Ann's 1st Movie ''soundtrack debuted at number one on the Billboard Kid Album charts on March 11, 2003. The soundtrack spent a total of sixty-five weeks on the chart. The "Disney Chann-ified" deluxe edition version of the ''Pepper Ann's 1st Movie ''soundtrack charted at number three on the Billboard Kid Album charts on April 3, 2007. Track listing The following below is a complete track listing of songs that are featured on the original and "Disney Chann-ified" deluxe edition versions of the "Pepper Ann's 1st Movie" soundtrack. 1. "Pepper Ann Main Theme (The Extended 2002 Movie Mix)" (Performed by Bowling for Soup featuring LeAnn Rimes and Kathleen Wilhoite) Written by: Brian Woodbury, Butch Walker, Casey Diiorio, Jaret Reddick and Kevin Manthei 2. "How I Became the Fresh Maryann of Bel-Air" (Performed by Brenda Chapman) Written by: Will Smith, Jeffrey Townes and Laura McCreary Contains a sample of the "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" theme song 3. "All Star" (Performed by Smash Mouth) Written by: Greg Camp and Eric Valentine 4. "Bounce" (Performed by Aaron Carter) Written by: Michelle Barber, Peter Kirtley, Timothy Hawes, Anika Bostelaar, Lynsey Martin, Nicola Stuart, Timmy Allen and Jodie Albert 5. "It's Pepper Ann Time" (Performed by Lee Ann Womack featuring Steve Harwell of Smash Mouth) Written by: Lee Ann Womack, Steven Harwell, Greg Camp, Kevin Iannello, Frank Liddell, Aileen Marie Quinn, Tia Sillers and Katherine Marianne Thomas 6. "When a Pepper Ann Meets a Maryann" (Performed by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince with the Backstreet Boys) Written by: Rami Yacoub, Brian Littrell, Will Smith, Jeffrey Townes and Kristian Lundin 7. "No One's Cooler Than Pepper Ann" (Performed by Anne Hathaway with Reba McEntire) Written by: Anne Jaqueline Hathaway, Laura McCreary, Tony Brown, Sue Rose and Nathan Wang 8. "It's the Weekend" (Performed by Lil' J) Written by: Jonathan "Lil' J" McDaniel, Jermaine Dupri, Kandi Burruss, LaMarquis Jefferson, Shannon Johnson, Keith Mansfield and Anthony Harris 9. "Get the Party Started Ann's 1st Movie '02 Version" (Performed by P!nk) Written by: Alecia Beth Moore, Linda Perry and Aileen Marie Quinn 10. "What's the Difference Between a Maryann and a Pepper Ann?" (Performed by Brenda Chapman with Anne Hathaway, Felicia Barton and Kathleen Wilhoite) Written by: Laura McCreary, Sue Rose, Kevin Manthei, Celine Marie Claudette Dion, Jamshied Sharifi, Aileen Quinn, Anne Marie McDermott, Amanda Dianne Foutley and Brenda Chapman 11. "How Do You Like Me Now?!" (Performed by Toby Keith) Written by: Toby Keith, Chuck Cannon and David Geffen 12. "Angel" (Performed by Shaggy featuring Rayvon) Written by: Chip Taylor, Steve Miller, Ahmet Ertegun and Eddie Curtis 13. "Pepper Ann (extended movie version)" (Performed by Jodi Benson, Aileen Quinn, Donna Paige O'Hara, Wendie Malick and Brenda Chapman) Written by: Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, David Geffen, Mark Mothersbaugh, Anne Marie McDermott and Brenda Chapman 14. "Fancy" (Performed by Reba McEntire) Written by: Reba Nell McEntire, Aileen Marie Quinn and Bobbie Gentry 15. "Rockin' Into the Danger Zone Ann's 1st Movie '02 Version" (Performed by Kenny Loggins) Written by: Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock 16. "Hangin' Out With Pepper Ann (Original Theme from Walt Disney Pictures' Pepper Ann's 1st Movie)" (Performed by Simple Plan featuring Avril Lavigne) Written by: Jeff Stinco, David Desrosiers, Avril Lavigne, Chuck Comeau, Pierre Bouvier, Sebastian Lefebvre, Arnold Lanni, Sue Rose and Kevin Manthei 17. "SuperGirl!" (Performed by Krystal Marie Harris) Written by: Krystal Marie Harris, Tom Whitlock, Jonathan Morant, Sue Rose, Craig Bullock, Brenda Dianne Chapman, Amanda Leigh "Mandy" Moore and Maryann Brandon 18. "Like Wow!" (Performed by Leslie Carter) Written by: Jimmy Harry and Sandra St. Victor 19. "Whatever Makes You Feel Like a Maryann (Maryann's Theme from ''Pepper Ann's 1st Movie)" (Performed by Madonna) Written by: Madonna Louise Ciccone, Patrick Leonard, Chris DeStefano, Brenda Dianne Chapman, Gloria Estefan, Sue Rose, Kevin Manthei, Meghan Elizabeth Trainor and Damien LeGassick